Of The Sea
by Bassclar84
Summary: Updated! Fate grants Hook's wish for a child. When she grows will she befriend Peter Pan and risk losing her father's love, or will she be Pan's most feared enemy?
1. Fate

Of The Sea 

Chapter One: Fate

Author's Notes: I do not own and am not affiliated with Peter Pan. Those rights belong to J.M Barrie, Disney, etc. However, I do own the character Marina so don't steal her please!

            In a land, found within the dreams of children, boys could fly, pixies lived in trees, Indians hunted through the brush, and pirates roamed the seas. This was known as Neverland. 

Neverland was the home to a boy who would never grow up: Peter Pan. However, this story doesn't have as much focus on him as it does his archenemies, Captain James Hook of the Jolly Rodger. Hook was a lonely man, though many did not see him so. His main goal in life was to kill Peter Pan; and every attempt was unsuccessful. However, one day Fate smiled upon Hook as he prayed for joy to come into his life.

The day started out as any other, Hook's mind set on finding the latest hideout of Pan's and the crew grumbling about wanting to go to sea. However, Fate's gift would change the life of Hook forever, for as he sat on his deck, pouring over a map in the bright morning sunlight, a cry met his ears. At first, he dismissed it for the cry of the gulls that flew high in the air, but a second cry caught his attention. Now, to say Hook was curious wouldn't be completely true. He was actually rather annoyed by the persistent noise that kept him from his task at hand. However, when he followed the source of the cries, an unusual sight met his eyes. There in the sea, along the ship, was a basinet floating in the water that held a small bundle. 

"Avast, you mangy dogs! Cast down and retrieve that cradle to me."

            In almost no time at all, a bundle was placed into Hook's arms and shining gray eyes looked into his blue ones; Hook's cold heart warmed for the child. 

"The Sea has blessed me and Fate has answered my prayers. She shall be known as Marina, of the Sea."

……………….

            Now, one would expect Peter Pan to attempt a rescue to save the child from his enemy. However, Fate kept the secret sealed away in order to give Hook many years of joyous moments with his daughter. Do not get me wrong, Hook did not turn soft in any way towards Peter, in fact he seemed to try extra hard to kill him. Hook's love for his daughter, though, was stronger then any known to man and hers to him was just as strong.

            "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" a young toddler yelled crawling over the large bed that held her sleeping father. 

            "Daddy's sleeping, Marina" a gruff voice replied.

            "But you promised. You said we'd go ashore today. I want to go and play." Marina tugged the covers from her father and stared stubbornly into his blue eyes. He reached for her and held her close as they lay in bed.

            "The sun has only just risen, child. Let us wait for the rest of Neverland to awaken before you go barreling through the island." 

            "But"

            "No buts, Marina. We shall go and play when it is time. Let us now just rest and enjoy the morning." Hook gazed lovingly at his child and couldn't help to smirk at her stubborn pride. He knew he spoiled her rotten, but couldn't help, as he wanted to purchase the entire world for her.

            They lay there quietly, which was unusual for the spunky toddler. After awhile, the calming silence was broken by a small voice.

            "Daddy?"

            "Yes, love?"

            "I love you."

            "I love you, too."


	2. Growing Up

Chapter Two: Growing Up

A/N: As much as I would love to take credit for it all, I own almost nothing associated with this story. ::::hangs head in shame::::: yes, yes I know! The credit all belongs to the wonderful J.M Barrie and skilled workers of Disney (where I recently met Capt. Hook and Mr. Smee in person and I have the picture to prove it ::::waves it around happily:::). I do own Marina so please leave her untouched and remember…. Dead men tell no tales. Bawhaha!!!! 

            We all have been told that "Everyone grows up, except one," and this is still the case. It is not Neverland that prevents Peter from aging, but is his will that he will never age. However, Marina did not share the same will and aged. However, Neverland is a fickle friend, and even though Marina aged, she aged many times slower then you and I. As she grew, Hook taught her everything he knew, from well-cultured English manners, to the fine art of pirating. Watching his daughter grow caused Hook to form a small plan in the back of his mind. 

'She shall take over one day and become the most feared pirate in the seven seas.' He thought happily as he watched her sword-fight the crewmembers.

            Years passed and with them Wendy's family line stopped coming to Neverland. Whether it was because they stopped believing in a boy that could fly, or Peter's forgetfulness took over, we may never know. However, that is a story for another time. The present time is early morning upon Neverland, and the crew of the Jolly Rodger is just awakening.

"Marina! Get back here now!

"Not today, Smee. Not ever!" a girl laughed and a splash was quickly followed. It was the daily routine of the tomboy daughter of the feared Captain Hook. Smee watched the girl swim quickly towards the island, he dagger firmly placed between her teeth.

"Mr. Smee, one would eventually learn to accept the fact that my daughter was not destined to wear a dress." Hook growled with a small smirk as he exited his cabin.

"Aye, sir, but I keep tell her that it ain't fittin fer a lady, as such she is, to be paradin' 'round dressed as one of Pan's own boys."

Smee made the fatal mistake of mentioned Marina and Pan in the same sentence. Hook fought day after day, year after year, keeping Pan from knowing that his child was aboard the ship. So far as he knew, he had been successful.

His blue eyes starting showing signs of red as he held Smee aloft by his shirt. "My daughter, Mr. Smee, is better then those 'boys,' as you so kindly put." Before he could continue his rant, cries from his crew rang out.

"Pan ahoy!" Grabbing his telescope, he spotted the menace flying cloud to cloud above the ship. Glancing towards the island, he saw his daughter disappear. Immediately he was taken back to the day where he and his daughter went exploring the island. Well, she had called it picking wildflowers but he would never admit to the crew that that had been their great adventure, as it was many, many times afterwards. It was during one of those trips that Hook had managed to spot Pan before he himself was spotted. Perhaps it was merely that the boy was not paying any attention or that maybe Neverland herself was sheltering them from his eyes. It didn't matter either way, all that did was that Hook had hurried and grabbed his child in order to protect her, as any parent would if they had thought some dangerous predator was stalking their young. It was the first time that Hook had no desire to fight the boy, but to hide as quickly as possible.  

            There had been other encounters, but each time had left Marina out of sight and Hook quite grateful. A shot rang through the harbor, bringing the Captain back to the present. Knowing that Neverland would protect his daughter, he engaged in a full out battle against the young tyrant. 

            What Hook didn't know that even though Marina was sheltered from Pan's eyes, he was not from hers. The shots had drawn her attention and she watched briefly as her father battled against the boy. The scene was nothing new to her, and although she could only assume that this was the "Pan" that her father ranted about she could never understand their game. She turned back and followed the trail through the brush off to her own adventure.


	3. Child or Pirate?

Chapter Three: Child or Pirate?

A/N: Still don't own Peter Pan. J.M Barrie was a genius though, wasn't he? Wish I had that imagination…. This story will have to do. Besides, I do own Marina.

Marina trekked through her island playground. She took in the sights of the brightly colored flowers and enjoyed the company of passing faeries. Over the years, the creatures of the island had become the best playmates a girl could wish for. However, it was this day that Fate decided to slowly introduce Marina into Peter Pan and the Lost boy's lives. 

Stopping by her favorite stream, she sat on a rock and munched on a piece of fruit she had snatched from the breakfast table earlier that morning. The sun warmed her already browned skin and she lazed about enjoying the quiet that her solitude offered. It was here that she turned to think about her father and the life that they both lead. Never having known that another life existed until she read the books her father collected, everything had seemed normal. Now she knew that he life wasn't as normal, at compared to the books about England. Her father had often told her about growing up there, but assured her that life here, even with Pan, was more suited for someone like her. 

Marina couldn't help the grin that filled her face. She was special; her father reminded her everyday. She had been a gift to him from the sea and was destined to become a pirate queen. She studied the dagger that had been a recent gift from her father. He had found it many years ago on a raid, long before Neverland. The rubies gleamed brightly and the handle was the shape of an angel with its wings outspread. He had said it was for his own angel. 

A crunch of dry twigs and leaves caught Marina's attention. Knowing that someone or something was coming upon her quickly, she calmly stood and walked farther down the path and swung up into a shaded tree. Holding very still, she waited for the intruder. She didn't wait long as two boys came within her sight, completely unaware of her presence.

"What did Peter say we were supposed to be doing?"

"Patrolling while he fights Hook."

"Oh…. patrolling for what?"

"Pirates, Indians, any type of enemy."

Marina rolled her eyes at the boys. They were obliviously the lackeys that this "Pan" had left behind. Jumping down silently, she landed and in a crouch on the ground. The boys still didn't even notice her. Shaking her head in disbelief she thought to herself 'These boys are supposed to be keeping watch?' Drawing her dagger, she crept softly behind the boys. When they stopped in a clearing to rest, she caught up behind them. Grabbing the closest, she held the dagger to his throat.

"Now then, boys, mind telling me who you are and what you are doing on my island?"

The boy is her grasp held still while the other stood gaping at her like a fish out of water. 

"If you don't speak, this one here gets a nice little slit…across his throat," She growled out annoyed.

"I'm… err Curly and that there's Nibs. We're the uh… Lost Boys." Curly went pale but was quickly inching his hand back for his own dagger.

"Lost boys? Never heard of ya!" She pushed Nibs back at his companion. "Have a seat, lads."

They sat as she stood over them. "So what exactly is a Lost boy?"

This time it was Nibs who talked. "Well, when a boy falls out of his bassinet and isn't claimed after some time, they get sent here to live with Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan? He a lost boy too?"

"Not exactly. He's our leader and well Neverland is his. It's his home. He was taken by faeries here because he never wanted to grow up. He was the first and now rescues others. He once brought us a mother but she left." (A/N: Yes I know, the lost boys went with Wendy but it's my story and I like it this way!) 

            Curly studied the girl. "Hey, are you our new mother? Peter said he'd find us a new one someday! Will you tell us stories?"

Marina looked at the boys with wide eyes. What the heck were they talking about?

"Mother? I'm no mother! I'm a pirate, daughter of Captain James Hook of the Jolly Rodger. Surely, you do know who he is?"

The boys looked confused as the information passed through the minds. "You're a pirate? But only adults are pirates. You're a kid!"

Marina narrowed her eyes at these two boys. They were clearly wasting her time. "I am just as pirate as anyone aboard that ship, even more so." Standing tall, she glared at the boys.

"Hey, uh Nibs, don't we kill pirates?"

Nibs nodded slowly and grabbed his dagger. This was certainly turning into quite an adventure for young Marina.


	4. Ghost Girl

Chapter Four: Ghost Girl

A/N: wow…two chapters in one day!! Please review!!!

"Blast you, Pan. Fight like a man, not some flying coward."

"Coward?" Pan crowed "I, my dear Captain, would rather be considered a coward then say, perhaps a codfish?" he laughed at the outrage on Hook's face.

Flying down to the ship, they clashed sword against sword, filling the air with the sound of metal. 

Hook finally managed to pin the lousy brat down. "Give up now, boy, and face death. It is the only adventure you have left.

Pan tensed his face as she strained against the force that Hook was using, keeping him pinned.

"Old…Alone…Done for." He gasped out.

"Oh no, boy, that has not worked for a long time." Pan's eyes widened and with a last burst of strength he pushed the captain away just enough to get past with a minor scratch down his leg.

"Curses!" Hook shouted shaking his hook at the disappearing figure of his arch-nemesis.

"Shall I never be rid of that cursed brat?" He stalked back into his chambers and uncorked a bottle of rum, intending to take part of the spirits before his daughter returned.

Meanwhile….

Marina smirked at the two defeated boys that lay before her.

"Kill me now, eh? You couldn't even manage to kill a rabbit, could you?" The hurt pride on the boys' faces stuck out among their bruised and battered forms. However, at that moment a shadow flew overhead. Jerking her head up she saw what looked like some strange bird, but the sun was too bright to let her see what it looked like.

"Now you'll get it. Peter's back and he'll save us."

Marina chewed her bottom lip, she had always wanted to meet this Pan that her father ranted about, but she had already been gone for far too long. There were other days for adventures such as these. As the boys searched the sky for their leader, Marina snuck off silently, leaving no sign that she was ever there besides the wounds that the boys attained. 

Just moments after Marina's departure, their fearless leader landed near the two boys and studied their battered figures.

"What happened to you?"

"Peter, you won't believe it. There was this pirate and we fought her. Man, she was tough but we…"

Pan raised an eyebrow at the two lost boys. "She?"

"Well yeah, it was a girl pirate. Only, she wasn't really a pirate. She was like us but said she wasn't."

"Yeah, she was a bit confused. Thinking she was hook's daughter or something, but we all know that Hook's an old, alone codfish."

Peter rolled his eyes at the boys. "So where is this girl?"

"She's right…" they looked where Marina had been standing.

"There's no sign of this pirate. Not even a footprint. Perhaps you two had a dream and beat each other during it. Perhaps, it may have even been a ghost," he taunted. As the boys slunk off, Peter felt Neverland whisper into his ear "Marina." Shaking his head, he thought that the wind was playing games with him.

Back at the ship…

"Smee!"

"Yes, Cap't"

"Where's me daughter, Smee?"

"She's uhh"

"Right here" Marina said crawling over the side of the ship. Water dripped from her hair and she shook it out of her face. Her body ached and her stomach growled in anticipation of dinner.

Hook barreled down the ship and grasped his daughter's shoulder with his good hand.

"And, young lady, what was our deal?"

"That I be back aboard before the sun hit the tallest tree."

"And where is the sun now?"

"Sinking below the horizon" Marina mumbled.

"Now that I know you're not temporarily blind, return to your chambers. I will deal with you there."

However, the crew was unaware that eyes were watching them from nearby. The eyes followed Marina's form as it disappeared through a door. Tinkerbell flitted around the ship catching phrases from hook such as "daughter… death of me… father…"

Clasping a hand over her mouth to stop the giggle that tried to burst forth, she flew towards her home, anxious to tell Peter the news. Hook did indeed have a daughter. 


	5. Midnight Visits

Chapter Five: Midnight Visits

Author's Notes: I do not own and am not affiliated with Peter Pan. Those rights belong to J.M Barrie, Disney, etc. However, I do own the character Marina so don't steal her please!

Hook paced the length of Marina's chambers. She was sitting at a table, her head rested in her hand.

"Marina, what am I supposed to do here, huh? I allow you freedom to roam but I will not tolerate any rule breaking!"

"I understand, sir. However, I was detained. I promise, it was not my fault."

"Detained? Fighting Indians again, were we?"

Marina glanced at her father, an annoyed expression on her face. "No…boys."

"Boys?" Hook's back was to Marina so she missed the look of panic that fell across his face. He turned slowly to face her. 

"Yes, two of them. They called themselves Lost Boys. Said that Peter Pan was their leader." She paused for a moment and lifted her eyes to meet her fathers. His face was cold as steel. "Is that the same Pan that you battle constantly?"

Hook's cold demeanor broke as he sighed and ran a hand across his face. Sitting down in the opposite chair. "Aye, it is. He has a band of ones he calls children that fight along side of him." He leaned to Marina, "These are not children though, Mari. They once were but Pan steals children from their loving families. They become monsters without fear or conscious. They are even incapable of love."

            Marina's eyes grew huge. They had seemed harmless to her, despite wanting to kill her. The thought had even come across her mind as having new adventures with these children. She longed for some sort of friend that would explore with her.

"Promise me, Mari. Promise me that you will not go looking for these creatures."

"But why do you never let me fight Pan or even these boys? I am the best swordsman out of your entire crew!"

Hook's eyes grew sad as he gazed upon his daughter. "The only fear I have in this world is losing you. He steals children, Mari. He would want to steal you too."

"But I am a pirate!" Marina growled. It seemed absurd to her that one would just snatch children away from their parents. She could only imagine how her father would feel if she disappeared.

"Not to him. You are just the same as the boys he takes from the other world. He would take you away from me, I know this for a fact."

Mari jumped up and hugged her father. Whispering in his ear "I am not going anywhere, Father. I promise you that."

That evening was cool and clear. A slight wind ruffled the hair of a strange, impish boy who perched on the limb of a tree. Out before him laid the harbor and the Jolly Rodger. The ship was quiet and practically begging the boy to come aboard and cause mischief. However, Peter had other plans. He wanted to see this daughter of Hook. 

Flying low he skimmed the surface of the ocean and flew along side on side of the ship. Coming to an open window, he found Hook snoring away in some dream or another. Tempted to just do away with the codfish, he shook his head. Even he knew it was bad form. The next window was dark, and it took Peter awhile for his eyes to adjust. There, lying on a bed sound asleep was a small form. One of a child. Peter crept in silently and hovered above her, watching her sleep. 'Why she is a child! I shall take her away.' He thought happily. 'She shall be our new mother.' However, Tink came flying in and began tugging at Peter telling him to leave quickly. As soon as he slipped out of the window, the door burst open and a haggard looking Captain stood, sword drawn. Marina just shifted slightly in her bed, not wakening despite the sound of the door.

"Where are you, Pan? I know you're here."

No sound was made and Peter watched from the window, hidden by the night. 

"You stay away from her, Pan. She's mine. You shall not take her away."

Hook settled in the chair near his daughter's bed, taking watch over her for the rest of the evening.

Peter flew off towards his home. "Tink, you don't suppose that girl is truly happy. I mean living with pirates wouldn't make any child happy! I shall save her, Tink, and she will join us." He crowed and it echoed throughout Neverland, leaving a frozen grip on Captain Hook's heart.


	6. The Rescue

Chapter Six: Rescue

A/N: Still don't own Peter Pan and never will. Feel like suing me? I'm afraid all I have is a large school debt and utility bills that need to be paid.

Marina awoke to the sounds of the crew singing one of their favorite sea shanties.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."

Humming along, Smee entered the room arms laden with cloth. Marina sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good yer up. The Capt'n has decided that yer to be a lady now."

That really woke Marina up. She bolted out of bed. "No you don't!" She ran out of her room and found her father ordering the crew around for the morning chores.

"Father…" she growled. "Tell me Smee is wrong."

A cold gaze met Marina's face. "No, m'dear. I have decided that your manners as a lady need to be a bit refined."

"But"

"No buts, Marina. Now go!"

One last glare to her father and Marina shuffled back into her room for a day of finishing school.

Meanwhile…

Peter was perched on a branch outside of his hideout going over the plan in his mind. It was perfect. Crowing, he called down for the lost boys. As soon as they gathered around him, he started giving out the orders.

"Alright boys, we need to save your new mother from Hook. The mermaids are going to distract the crew with one of their songs while you sneak aboard. Then once Hook comes out, I'll distract him. Tink, you need to go and find where she is and report it back to me and then signal the crocodile. Once Hook is fearing for his life, we'll get our new mother away safely."

            The boys cheered and Tink dusted them. Armed, they settled down on the bank of the shore and watched the ship. Marina wasn't spotted anywhere, but Hook was. He was out searching the island and air with his spyglass. 'Expecting me, eh, you old codfish?' Peter thought with a smirk. A flash of tail signaled Peter that the mermaids were in place. Giving off an owl hoot, Peter signaled the beginning of the attack.

            Aboard the Jolly Rodger, it grew deathly quiet as the first notes of the mermaids hypnotizing song met each crewmembers ear. They stood in place, not daring to move as the melody wrapped itself around their cold hearts.

Marina was in her chambers, dressed in one of the high society dresses that Smee had managed to convince her father that she should wear. She stood in front of the mirror, looked at herself, and groaned.

"Now, now it isn't that bad." Smee tutted.

"This bloody thing weighs a ton!"

"We'll have to do something about that language of yours."

Marina ignored him and continued ranting. "I mean I can barely stand much less walk. What insane person would wear such a get up?"

Noise from the deck caught Smee and Marina's attention. Instructing Marina to stay put, he grabbed his sword and headed out onto deck where Marina caught sight of a full out battle before the door closed. It was then that our dear heroine decided to take matters into her own hands. Quickly changing back into her usual attire, she armed herself and snuck out to the battle. Unseen by her father, as he was preoccupied the flying menace, she charged forward into the chaos. Quickly finding herself confronted by two lost boys, she swung her sword at them. It wasn't long before she drew them back against the railing of the ship. However, unbeknownst to her, another boy was creeping up behind her.

"Say your…" She trailed off as she spotted the shadow behind her. As she spun around, the butt of a sword caught her on her temple, making her world go black.

Across the ship, Hook took notice of a large group of lost boys that were signaling to Pan.

"What the devil?" he muttered as Pan flew out of reach and disappeared within the crowd. Hook pushed his way across the length of the ship. Everyone was still as they took in the sight. Peter leaned over the unconscious girl and listened for a breath.

"She's alive." He crowed and scooped her up taking flight. All the while, Hook stood motionless as an icy pick tore at his insides. The unconscious girl was Marina. Realizing that Pan had taken her up, he snapped back to action.

"Pan!" He cried out in anguish. His worst fears were coming to life. Unfortunately, during his moment of shock, the lost boys were already abandoning ship and Peter was halfway across the bay, taking no notice of the anguished cries of the captain.


	7. Memories

Chapter Seven: Memories 

A/N: I only own the characters Marina and Fate…everything else is from J.M. Barrie and Disney, etc. Please read and review!

Marina groaned as she felt the throbbing pain in her head. Her were still closed as she tried to remember what happened to no avail. Opening her eyes, she squinted into the dull light as her vision swam in front of her. As she laid back and shut her eyes, a cool cloth draped over her forehead. Turning too quickly towards the person beside her, she groaned as she felt the throbbing intensify.

"You really don't want to move like that." A know-it-all voice said quietly. Marina could hear the smirk over the persons face.

"Where am I?"

"Safe."

"Safe? Safe from who?"

"Hook and his pirates of course!"

"Hook?" Marina knew the name sounded familiar but she couldn't recall where she'd heard it from before.

"Of course! I saved you from him."

"And you are?"

"Peter Pan!"

Back at the Jolly Rodger, Hook had maps thrown about his quarters with crews searching in shifts over the entire island.

"I swear I'll find you." He whispered in pain as he poured over another map of the island. He had sent small groups of his men to different ends of the island. Smee was currently questioning the Indians, while the rest searched every nook and cranny. If word didn't turn up soon, Hook knew the only ones left to help him were the faeries, the central nervous system of Neverland.

Days went by as Marina overcame her concussion. However, he memory was still fuzzy but her and Peter grew as close friends. It's here that we find the two flying around the island. Peter had just taught Marina the joys of flying and they planned on exploring the island for the day.

"Peter, wait up!" Marina called laughing as she skimmed the tops of the trees. She still had very little control but was already far better then Wendy ever was, as so Peter had said. "Where are we going?"

"To visit the pirates, of course! I'm sure Hook is missing me by now. I've never left the codfish alone this long before, he probably doesn't even know what to do."

Marina stayed quiet as she listened to Peter laugh about his many encounters with Hook. She had yet to visit him and couldn't even recall his face.

"How long did you say he had me captive?"

"For a long time. If I didn't save you, you'd still be there."

They perched on a cloud and studied the quiet ship. Neither of them noticed the missing rowboats or that the ship looked like it hadn't been lived on for days.

"Come on." Peter said quietly and led the way on board. As they crept around on ship, Marina was busy watching Peter and stumbled over a pile of cannonballs, sending them rolling over the deck. As Peter laughed at her, the doors to the cabin burst open.

Marina looked into the face of an enraged sea captain.

"PAN!" He bellowed taking off towards Peter.

"Ha! Missed again, Hook!"

"Where's me daughter, boy?"

"Daughter? You have no daughter, Hook. You're old, alone, and…"

It was then that Hook noticed Marina trying to back as far from him as possible. Forgetting all about Pan, he rushed and threw his arms around his child.

"Heavens, you're okay!"

Marina squirmed and pushed the captain away.

"Get off." She hissed and flew upwards, out of the reach of her father. Peter grabbed her hand and they flew off out of sight.

If Marina had looked back at her father, she would have felt her heart break. His head hung low and tears flowed freely down his tormented face.

"I've lost her." He whispered.

Night fell upon Peter's home. The lost boys, tired from a full day of treasure hunt were sound asleep as Peter and Marina lay on fur rugs in front of the fire.

"Peter?"

"Yes?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Why, when I saw Hook, did I not fear him? If he had tormented me so, why did I not hate him?"

Peter shrugged. "Dunno…" he yawned and was soon asleep. However, Tinkerbell overheard the conversation. The past days left her with a feeling of tremendous guilt. It was time for her to take lead. She knew that Marina was protected by Neverland, as Fate had delivered her to Hook personally.

Watching the two doze silently, she slipped out of the hideout and went straight to the center of Neverland and talk with Lady Fate herself.


	8. Lady Fate

A/N: I've decided to pick up this story again. The chapters should be longer now then before. R/R!

Chapter Eight: Lady Fate

"What should be done?" One of the faerie council members asked.

"Marina is no longer a secret in Neverland. It is time now that there are no more secrets." Fate declared. The news that Tink had brought her called for an emergency faerie council meeting. Fate took many shapes, but in Neverland she was of a faerie that glowed a spectacular white that none other could give off.

"So do we leave her with Peter?"

Fate shook her head. "No, I brought her here for James. Her purpose is not as a mother for those boys. That was Wendy and the other girls to come for they shall never last. Marina is as much a part of this world as Peter is. They are both tied here as it is their only home."

"Then she must have some sort of protection."

Fate paused, thinking for a minute. "Please summon Eldon to me."

A faerie standing guard at the door exited and returned shortly with a young male faerie.

He bowed clumsily before Fate, which caused her to smile.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Eldon, you are currently unassigned to a child in the other world correct?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Splendid. I wish that you shall now be the protector of Marina."

"Eldon started at her, his mouth gaped. "You mean Neverland's Marina? Surely someone with more experience…" He was cut off by Fate hand as she held it up.

"It is my wish, Eldon. It is your destiny. I believe you know the right magic to replace her memory. Please wait until Peter is away. Tink will help you. I fear until I can talk to her in person that she will retain bitterness for Peter. However, I must go and talk with James. His heart is breaking at the moment."

Eldon followed Tink out of the council meeting and they entered Peter's home. The sun was already rising, but both Tink and Eldon remained awake discussing how to put things right.

Lady Fate sat across from a slightly drunken James Hook.

"So you mean to tell me that me own daughter doesn't remember me?"

"I'm afraid so. The hit to her head has caused a temporary amnesia. Peter, being the child he is, doesn't understand the situation and explained to her that she was held captive by you."

"That blasted child!"

"James, he really doesn't believe her to be your daughter."

"He will be the death of me" Hook muttered and stared at his empty goblet.

"No, James. I have assigned Marina a guardian who will set her memory correct. She is going to need you more then ever. I will have Peter's guardian refrain from any more rescue attempts."

Hook nodded saw Fate to the door. "Thank you, Fate. I cannot…"

She stopped him with a look of understanding. "I did not give her to you just to have her stolen away. This will all have a purpose, trust me. I am fate after all."

Hook nodded and after she left, he went out on the deck and looked over the island. "Surely, this nightmare will end soon." He whispered to himself.

The next morning found Peter, Marina, and the lost boys sound asleep in the hideout. Tink and Eldon flew into the secluded hideout. Noticing that everyone was still sound asleep, they put their plan into action. Each guardian went to their charge and flew some fairy dust over them. Acting as a sort of sandman, they whispered the memories into their ears. Eldon brought forth the memory of when she was little and her father and her spent hours creating games to play just to end up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Tink gave Peter the memories of spying on Hook and picking out how he acted as a father to Marina. Fate had given her the memories to give to Peter in order for him to understand Hook and Marina's relationship. Hours went by as the two dreamed of these memories. The guardians knew it would take time, but eventually everything would be set right.

Peter awoke first, shaking the dreams from his mind because he did not understand them. Noticing that Marina was still asleep, he flew over her, his face inches from hers and he tried to see what she was dreaming. Was it as strange as his? Finally growing bored, he shook her shoulder. "Marina, get up."

"Just a few more minutes, Father." She groaned and rolled over.

Peter was confused; Marina didn't have a father. Shaking her again, she sat up, eyes still closed. "Alright, alright, I'm up." Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings in surprise. Meeting Peter's gaze recognition dawned over her.

"Peter, I had the strangest dream. I had a father!"

Before Peter could discuss his own dream Tink and Eldon flew down and perched on their charges shoulders.

Tink quickly began explaining to Peter that Eldon was Marina's new guardian. With a whoop Peter began explaining.

"You don't have to, Peter. I understood her."

Peter looked shocked. "But how..."

"Since I'm her guardian, she now understands fairy language, just as you do, Peter." Eldon explained. Eldon explained more about the faerie world, but carefully left out any details of his assignment and her memories for she must come to conclusion about her father on her own.

"Come, let us play a game!" Peter crowed. It didn't take long until Marina set out of the hideout with her arms laden with Hook's treasure chest. It was another game of treasure hunt, where Marina was determined to hide it so that Peter wouldn't find it for days.

Flying high over the island, she scanned the area before picking out the best spot. There's no way Peter would look for Hook's treasure aboard the Jolly Rodger! She quietly landed on the deserted deck. Sounds coming from below confirmed that the crew was dining in the mess hall. She hurried and stashed the chest behind a stack of barrels. Stepping back, she looked on proudly at her own cleverness. However, as she stepped back she tripped over a coil of rope and landed with a thud. The door flew open and an armed and enraged captain flew out onto deck, cursing peter Pan. However, he paused as he saw his daughter lying on the deck too shocked to move.

"Marina…" he whispered, lowering his sword.

Marina scooted back as her mind replayed her dreams. "Father?" she whispered out shaking her head quickly and taking off into the sky.

Hook couldn't fight the grin that made its way onto his face for he knew that his daughter was starting to remember.


End file.
